Apprendre à vivre ensemble
by Amina014
Summary: Une nuit et tout pourrait changer. Yaoi, mpreg, fleur bleue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.

Note : histoire qui ne suit pas absolument tous les développements des derniers tomes de la série.

Prologue :

Le lendemain Séverus se réveilla, confortablement calé sur le torse de son ennemi d'enfance.

Il se sentait reposé, heureux. Des bras forts l'enveloppaient, lui donnant une étrange sensation de bien-être, de sécurité.

Surpris, il constata qu'il n'était ni horrifié ni dégoutté, qu'il ne voulait que rester quelques instants de plus dans la chaleur de cette étreinte. Il repensa à la nuit passée et rougit, confus d'avoir aimé, aimé avec un homme, aimé avec lui, Black.

Au même instant celui-ci bougea et Séverus s'affola. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le regard du Gryffondor.

Il se leva et s'habilla.

Pas dupe de son malaise et ne sachant lui-même que dire, l'animagus fit de même et d'un accord tacite ils s'évitèrent en se préparant pour la journée à venir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Quelques jours plus tard Séverus faisait son rapport aux membres de l'Ordre.

Sirius n'écoutait pas mais songeait en le regardant avec gourmandise que cet intermède avait été bien agréable.

Il savait que sa nuit avec le Serpentard n'aurait pas de suite s'il le laissait en charge des choses. Il y avait encore trop d'inimitiés, de rancœurs et de violences entre eux pour les effacer en une nuit, fut-elle passionnée.

Heureusement il n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Lui, il aurait le courage de passer outre ces vieilles querelles insignifiantes pour le bien de leur camp.

Une petite voix insinua que les querelles en question ne lui semblaient pas si insignifiantes il y avait seulement 10 jours, lors de leur dernière dispute. Et que le bien commun se résumait plutôt à sa libido insatiable, Snape s'étant révélé un amant novice mais délectable.

Sirius ricana intérieurement : ok, il n'était qu'un obsédé, il assumait. Après tout il avait des années de jachère à rattraper. Il allait donc s'empresser de sauter sur l'occasion, au propre comme au figuré.

Cyniquement il se préparait à oublier momentanément leur passé pour assouvir ses appétits sexuels.

Son regard glissa sur le corps qu'il convoitait. Des souvenirs délicieusement excitants affluèrent. Voluptueusement il se lécha les lèvres.

Il sentait ses instincts de prédateur se réveiller à la perspective de jouir d'une telle proie : sombre, mystérieuse, agressive, sauvage et en même temps timide. Un mélange irrésistible. Il se promettait d'observer avec intérêt l'austère professeur perdre tous ses moyens grâce à des leçons d'un tout nouveau genre pour lui.

Pour éviter les conflits il n'y aurait qu'à occuper leurs bouches à des activités plus sensuelles : nul besoin de parler et de rallumer de vieilles haines, le langage des corps serait amplement suffisant.

Passons au plan : l'action, il n'y avait que cela de vrai. Il le coincerait ce soir, juste avant qu'il ne parte et lui ferait accepter son point de vue. Snape n'avait aucune chance face à lui, il était un séducteur-né.

Fort de sa résolution, il patienta jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, affichant un intérêt poli aux discussions qui se poursuivaient.

Séverus se dirigeait vers la sortie, à la fois pressé et déçu. Ce soir c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Black depuis... Incapable d'assumer ou d'occulter ses souvenirs, mécontent de ses sentiments troubles à l'égard de sa némésis, il avait hâte de se retrouver seul et d'oublier ce qui n'avait été qu'une monstrueuse erreur.

Soudain il se sentit tirer par le bras et sans comprendre, se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Interloqué il leva les yeux vers son agresseur pour découvrir son tourmenteur habituel, l'air content de lui. Il fulmina :

- Black ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache ou quelque soit ce qu'a prévu ton cerveau tordu. Lâche-moi immédiatement, j'ai ...

- Porte dérobée. Pratique pour se soustraire aux regards indiscrets, répondit l'animagus sans attendre la fin de la phrase.

- Garde tes insinuations salaces pour toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler en privé. Bonsoir, fit abruptement le professeur.

- SEVERUS !

Surpris par le ton autoritaire, l'espion fit l'erreur de se retourner. Médusé il recula, hypnotisé par le regard de braise de son interlocuteur, qui s'approchait, félin. L'ayant acculé au mur, celui-ci le prit d'autorité contre lui. Gêné, le Serpentard baissa les yeux.

- Séverus, regarde-moi.

Mutique, il obtempéra.

- J'ai aimé faire l'amour avec toi.

L'autre homme rougit à cette évocation. Honteux de sa réaction il se raidit. Sirius resserra ses bras.

- Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours incapable de parler, Séverus acquiesça imperceptiblement. Avec une douceur qui lui tordit les entrailles Sirius lui caressa la joue puis glissa sa main dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête.

- Bien. Je suis hyper possessif et hyper jaloux.

- ...

- Quand ?

Le professeur fit un effort surhumain pour sortir de sa transe. Lui si fier de son élocution précise, incisive, il ne réussit qu'à bafouiller:

- Le... le week-end prochain.

- Trop long. Avant.

Séverus hésita mais le regard de Black exigeait. Subjugué il souffla :

- Après-demain.

- Bien. Je t'attendrai après le dîner.

Et Black l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa savamment. En prenant tout son temps. Jusqu'à ce que Séverus cède et mette ses bras autour de lui.

Le cœur battant la chamade et l'esprit en vacances prolongées, le maître des potions sentit une bouche chaude parcourir son cou, le faisant frissonner. Sirius remonta à son oreille, lui murmura "A très bientôt" et les fit repasser par la porte dérobée.

Un peu étourdi, le professeur se reprit rapidement. Il salua brièvement son ancien ennemi et disparut par la cheminée.

De retour chez lui il réalisa qu'il venait d'accepter d'avoir des relations sexuelles suivies et exclusives avec Sirius Black.

Qu'il n'avait opposé aucune résistance à la volonté du Gryffondor.

Qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à articuler une phrase complète.

En un mot, qu'il s'était comporté comme une midinette devant Brad Pitt.

Lui ! Un Serpentard ! Un homme intelligent, plein de ressources, dangereux !

Il se sentait ridicule et curieusement soulagé, ce qui l'inquiéta. Il se rassura en décidant de ne retourner Square Grimmauld qu'à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Oui, c'était la solution. Black avait toujours été sa croix. Moins il le verrait, mieux il se porterait.

Deux jours plus tard, fébrile, Séverus transplanait.


End file.
